


Bitch Perfect

by thorstymilkshake



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, This is an exact copy of the scene, this movie was not military propaganda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorstymilkshake/pseuds/thorstymilkshake
Summary: “Oh, thank you!” Chloe says, taking a glass of champagne from the waiter’s tray. He shakes his head, glaring at her. “Oh. Not free. Got it.” She awkwardly sets the glass back down. As she walks away from the waiter, the handsome Chicago joins her side. he’s a Babe.





	Bitch Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> drink up me hearties yo ho

“Oh, thank you!” Chloe says, taking a glass of champagne from the waiter’s tray. He shakes his head, glaring at her. “Oh. Not free. Got it.” She awkwardly sets the glass back down. As she walks away from the waiter, the handsome Chicago joins her side. he’s a Babe.

“Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for,” Chloe gestures to the grand hotel. “For this. And for looking out for us on this trip. And protecting the United States. Always,” she rambles. It’s awkward girl he’s just that handsome

Chicago chuckles handsomely. “It’s my pleasure.” chloe internally wishes he would give her other kinds of pleasure (this isn’t said but like we know)

“It must be kind of lonely, being away from your family. Being in a different place.” This ain’t a good conversation but it’s what we got

“Well, yeah, but being in the Army is kind of like having a second family.” girl WHAT that’s so definitely for recruiting. “Of course you know. I mean, you guys come together for your tour. When it’s over, you go your separate ways, but you’re always going to be there for each other, right? You’re never really alone.”

Chloe stares at her besties. Yeah they are!! The Barden Bellas are the Barden BEst! This whole movie is about finding a new family and friendship!

“Wow, that was really cheesy,” Chicago laughs. omg he’s quirky what a hunk.

“No. I liked it.” Chloe smiles at him. They just had a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to transcribe this scene for a school project on the military’s involvement in movies. This was the first draft.


End file.
